dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Treechnid Set
The Treechnid Set is an equipment set that is very popular among Strength-based characters (e.g. Sadidas, Ecaflips and Iops). The pieces of the set can all be obtained as drops from Treechnids. To wear the complete set, a character must be at least level 45. Items in the Treechnid Set The values within parentheses are values known to exist. Treecaska (Lv. 45) * Type: Hat * Effects: +1 AP, MP lost: 1, (+21-35 Vitality) Treecapa (Lv. 45) * Type: Cloak * Effects: (+1-50 Life, +1-30 Strength, +1 to summonable creatures, +1-3 damages) Ringtree (Lv. 40) * Type: Ring * Effects: +4-5 damages Treecamu (Lv. 20) * Type: Amulet * Effects: +1 Range Treestaff (Lv. 45) * Type: Weapon * Effects: Damage 11-15 (Neutral), AP lost for the target: 1 * Characteristics: AP: 4, Range: 1 to 1, Critical hit bonus: +3, Critical hit: 1/30, Critical failure: 1/50 Treebelt (Lv. 45) * Type: Belt * Effects: (Increases carryable weight by 50-150 pods, 1-4% resist neutral, +11-30 Strength) Treeboots (Lv. 45) * Type: Boots * Effects: (+1-50 Strength) Set Bonuses Number of items equipped: # No bonus # +30 Strength # +50 Strength, +50 life # +50 Strength, +50 life, +20% resist neutral # +60 Strength, +50 life, +20% resist neutral, +20% resist earth # +100 Strength, +100 life, +20% resist neutral, +20% resist earth # +100 Strength, +100 life, +20% resist neutral, +20% resist earth, +20% resist fire, +4 damages, +1 AP Add it up: The Complete Set * +113-210 Strength * +122-185 life * +21-24% resist neutral * +20% resist earth * +20% resist fire * +1 to summonable creatures * +1 to Range * Increases carryable weight by 50-150 pods * +9-12 damages * +2 AP * -1 MP Partial Sets Frequently people find the 2 move and relatively weak staff of the set to be too constrictive. As such, many people use a partial treechnid set once more attractive gear becomes available. The Amulet and Staff are generally used only because of the complete set bonus and are quite weak on their own. Particularly useful are 3, 4 and 6 piece combinations. * 3 pieces: Treecapa, Treeboots and either Ringtree or Treebelt This is probably the most popular combination. It uses only the best +Life, Strength and Damage items along with a decent 50 Strength/Vitality bonus. * 4 pieces: Treecapa, Ringtree, Treeboots and either a Treecaska or Treebelt. This is primarily useful for Ecaflips using All or Nothing, as the +20% Neutral resistance will keep them alive and 4 pieces still leaves room for either Wisdom, Prospecting or Strength equipment. * 5 pieces: Everything but the Treestaff and the Treecamu. This is used by Sadidas with a +AP amulet (usually Kam Assutra's amulet) and one of the Dakn staffs. it comes with 8 AP and the Dakn Staff does major damage. * 6 pieces: Everything but the Treestaff. This provides the full +100 Strength/Vitality bonuses, plenty of resistance and allows the use of a sword for improved melee damage with some classes. Popular amongst Iops and Ecaflips and some Cras. Category:Set